Arashi no Ghost
by shinaiko
Summary: Crossover entre KHR e A Mediadora. Suzannah tem que se mudar novamente e dessa vez vai para o Japão e entra para a escola Namimori. Chegando lá tem que resolver um outro mistério envolvendo seu trabalho como Mediadora...
1. Chapter 1

É uma outra fic crossover só que dessa vez eu misturei um livro com um anime, como não sabia a onde colocar resolvi deixar como uma fanfic de A Mediadora mesmo já que a narradora é a Suzannah.

A Mediadora é uma série de livros da Meg Cabot e Katekyou Hitman Reborn é um mangá de Amano Akira.

* * *

Há algum tempo nos mudamos para um país de uma cultura muito diferente da que eu vivia lá em Nova York ou até mesmo na Califórnia, era um país da Ásia, o tão milenar Japão. Realmente era muito estranho, nos mudar de novo, justamente quando já havia me adaptado a Califórnia e ao colégio da missão, e não só eu, claro, mas Dunga, Soneca e Mestre também teriam que se adaptar de algum jeito a uma vida bem diferente e deixar para trás muitos colegas e amigos. Mas o que podíamos fazer? A situação estava apertada para o lado do Andy e ele precisou urgentemente se mudar pra o Japão, e a minha mãe também não teve opção, não poderia cuidar sozinha de tantas crianças.

Todos nós tivemos que começar a aprender o japonês um ano antes de nos mudarmos, é uma língua tão gozada e diferente que no começo não conseguia me adaptar, o Mestre tirou de letra o idioma com grande facilidade, disse que já havia lido bastante sobre diversos idiomas, suas diferenças e semelhanças em estrutura de frase. Era algo muito complicado, mas tínhamos que aprender. Ao final de um ano nos mudamos, vinte horas de viagem, o que dava dois dias no fuso horário, seria uma viagem cansativa, partimos de dia e chegamos de dia, o difícil seria agüentar tal mudança de horário, o Mestre disse que demoraria em média uma semana até virar rotina. Durante a viagem inteira, como era de se esperar, Soneca caiu no sono rapidamente, Mestre estava distraído pesquisando algo no laptop e Dunga estava escutando musica com um discman. Parte da viagem eu também fiquei escutando musica e observando a paisagem, se é que há paisagem além de nuvens durante uma viagem de avião, apenas pensando em como seria começar de novo...

O que mais me deixava curiosa e preocupada era como seriam os fantasmas orientais, não que houvesse diferença entre os do ocidente, pois fantasma é a mesma coisa em qualquer parte do mundo, mas eu li uma vez que há algo peculiar nos do oriente, principalmente do Japão. Á parte os fantasmas de filmes de terror nipônicos, o modo de agir e principalmente o motivo de estarem ainda vagando por ai devia ser bem diferente. Bem deixando isso um pouco de lado por que provavelmente eu iria ver muito mais do que estou acostumada lá nos EUA, nós já estávamos desembarcando no aeroporto de tokyo, era um lugar cheio de gente, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, outras sentadas nos bancos esperando, filas enormes para pegar passagem pra o próximo vôo, eu me sentia como se estivesse de volta à Nova York, com um detalhe de diferente, eram todos, senão a maioria de olhos puxados e rostos redondos.

Qual seria a nossa primeira parada no Japão? Bem, Andy e mamãe já haviam preparado tudo com antecedência e já haviam comprado um pequeno sobrado em um bairro calmo, o bairro de Namimori, a escola ficava perto também então dava para ir a pé segundo Andy, e ela possuía o mesmo nome do bairro Namimori High School.

- O sobrado não é como a casa lá na Califórnia, mas é bem aconchegante e o bairro é bem tranqüilo também.

Disse Andy enquanto nos guiava até a saída do aeroporto mantendo todos juntos para que não nos perdêssemos na multidão.

Assim que saímos do aeroporto vimos uma cidade cheia de prédios, muitas pessoas andando com pressa pelas ruas, cartazes luminosos que deviam ser ligados a noite e claro, muitas, mas muitas lojas. Era uma cidade muito semelhante à Nova York em todos os pontos, uma grande metrópole. Andy logo chamou um taxi e assim que ele chegou Soneca e Dunga começaram a ajudar colocando as bagagens no porta-malas do carro. Tivemos que apertar atrás, Andy foi na frente com o taxista, eu fiquei espremida como sempre entre Dunga e Soneca, e o Mestre teve que ir no colo da mamãe pois senão não caberia. Esse sufoco no carro durou uma meia hora até chegarmos a Namimori, era estranho ver uma mudança de paisagem tão radical assim, da grande metrópole para um bairro que só tinha sobrados e umas casas pequenas, parecia muito tranqüilo mesmo. Bem seria uma grande ilusão minha dizer isso sem antes conhecer os nossos vizinhos, o que seria uma grande surpresa que ainda me esperava. Após alguns minutos havíamos chegado a nossa nova casa, realmente era um sobrado simples, mas parecia agradável, e para minha sorte era novo e devia ter sido construído há uns três anos.

-Bem, chegamos, o nosso novo lar será este.

Assim que entramos em casa, distraída com o aspecto diferente das casas ocidentais, fui logo alertada sem perceber que tinha esquecido de tirar os sapatos. Na entrada da casa havia um degrau que separava o local de entrada para guardar os sapatos, tínhamos que andar pela casa de meia! Realmente seria difícil me acostumar aos costumes orientais, mas até que a idéia não era nada mal.

O meu quarto ficava no andar de cima, não era uma suíte como na Califórnia, mas não era tão ruim, e como queriam receber a gente muito bem trataram de arrumar os quartos ao gosto de cada um.

Como era domingo teríamos que ir a aula no dia seguinte, mamãe e Andy já haviam explicado para gente como era uma escola no Japão e que até no ensino médio as pessoas usam uniforme, o que era uma pena. O uniforme daquela escola até que não era tão ruim, os uniformes femininos eram estilo Sailor Fuku como são chamados, uniformes de marinheira, e não eram tão exagerados como se costuma ver em outras escolas. O caminho do sobrado até a escola era curto então se podia ir a pé. Estava tudo calmo, eu coloquei o meu despertador para tocar às seis e meia pois o sinal da escola só batia as oito, mas para a minha surpresa o que me despertou minutos antes do meu despertador foi à casa vizinha. Parecia que tinha acontecido algo lá pois se escutavam vários gritos, logo cedo? Isso era suspeito e muito estranho.

- Suze! O café já está pronto só falta você!

Gritou minha mãe lá da cozinha.

-Tá! Já to descendo!

Eu coloquei a saia do meu uniforme, peguei a minha mochila e logo desci em direção à cozinha. O café-da-manhã também foi uma surpresa, gohan e guioza! Que tipo de café da manhã era aquele? E tínhamos de comer tudo com hashi! Até parecia refeição naqueles restaurantes chiques orientais, mas quando a mamãe havia aprendido a cozinhar guioza e gohan? Bem acho que aquilo não importava muito, mas acho que a minha mãe, e não só ela, notou a minha feição surpresa assim que vi tudo àquilo na minha frente.

- O que foi Suze? Eu sei que é estranho pois é uma refeição um tanto quanto diferente da que estamos acostumados, mas tenho certeza que logo nos acostumaremos a esse estilo de vida.

Disse mamãe tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

Eu concordei e logo comecei a comer. Logo após a refeição colocamos os sapatos que estavam na entrada e nos dirigimos a caminho da escola, nesse mesmo tempo um garoto da casa vizinha também tinha saído e vestia o uniforme da mesma escola, eu acabei me distraindo quando o vi e Dunga, Mestre e Soneca acabaram seguindo sem mim, eu não sabia bem o caminho da escola mas isso não ia ser problema, era só eu discretamente seguir o garoto. Ele tinha uma aparência serena e parecia ser uma pessoa boa, o cabelo dele era bem diferente, castanho, volumoso e espetado, nunca havia visto alguém assim, pelo visto ele não devia fazer sucesso com as garotas.

- Yo! Tsuna!

Atrás de mim gritou um garoto que vinha em direção aquele outro que estava na minha frente, então o garoto com o cabelo estranho se chamava Tsuna. O outro era alto e tinha o cabelo curto preto, uma fisionomia bem japonesa, ele devia ser do clube esportivo de beisebol pois carregava um taco nas costas junto com a mochila. Mas como um garoto como Tsuna era amigo de alguém que devia ter uma popularidade incrível, principalmente entre as garotas? Se fosse nas escolas de Nova York ou até mesmo na Califórnia não caberia um esportista ficar no mesmo grupo de alguém que aparentava ser um fracassado total, não que Tsuna fosse assim, talvez ele até se encaixasse na turma dos nerds assim como Mestre.

Eu fiquei observando bem discretamente durante o percurso até a escola os dois conversando tão amigavelmente, e fiquei pensando se seria uma boa idéia me apresentar, não pareciam mesmo serem más pessoas, e talvez eu até fizesse amigos no meu primeiro dia, mamãe ia ficar feliz com certeza. Foi então que comecei a me aproximar, porém algo me pegou de surpresa por trás, foi uma sensação estranha como se tivesse...Sim, algum espírito rondando aquele garoto! Era algo de se esperar de espíritos orientais, eles sempre são ligados por algo que os prende a esse mundo, assim fica mais fácil reconhecer como ajudá-los a descansar em paz.

-Uwaa!! O- o que!?

Foi logo a minha reação me forçando a olhar para trás, e lá estava o fantasma, para a minha sorte Tsuna e o outro garoto não perceberam a minha presença, também acho que nem gritei tão alto a ponto de notarem. O fantasma tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos, era uma cara séria que dava medo, ele tinha o uniforme da escola então devia estudar lá, e parecia ser mestiço de japonês e italiano, o cabelo era de um tom prata lindo de estatura média, tinha uns olhos de tom esmeralda muito lindos também, ele parecia ser do segundo ano do colegial, resumindo era um fantasma muito lindo.

- O que você pretendia fazer com o Juudaime!?

Exclamou bem irritado, ele parecia não estar nem um pouco ligando se conseguia o ver ou não, o que mais lhe importava era esse tal de Juudaime.

-Olha só, primeiro, eu nem sei quem é esse tal de Juudaime, e segundo, não estou com paciência de aturar esse tipo de comportamento.

Respondi descaradamente, acho que devia tê-lo irritado mais ainda.

-Guh- Eu vi que você estava se aproximando do Juudaime! Se tentar algo com ele eu te explodo e mando para os ares!

Logo após dizer isso ele tirou do bolso um monte de dinamites que se acenderam do nada! Devia ser mais um poder que desconhecia dos fantasmas, pirotécnica!

-Calma! Esse Juudaime que você fala é o tal do Tsuna, Não é?

-Sim.

Respondeu guardando as dinamites apagadas.

- Eu não ia fazer nada a ele, eu só estava querendo me apresentar, sabe, eu sou nova na cidade e na escola, é o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu tentei ser o mais clara possível, e pareceu que o fantasma entendeu, ele fez uma cara de pouco caso desviando o olhar e se acalmando.

- Tá, se diz, não vou discutir...

Então ele foi embora sem ao menos dizer o seu nome, ele pareceu bem triste depois. Por que será que ele chamava aquele garoto de Juudaime e era tão insistente que eu não ousasse fazer nada a ele?

Bem, deixando esse caso à parte, eu resolvi então me apresentar, nem sabia como ou o que dizer primeiro, desconhecia completamente os costumes japoneses, mesmo assim segui em frente.

-Com licença, eu sou nova na escola e acabei me distanciando dos meus meio-irmãos, e como vi que são da mesma escola será que poderiam mostrá-la para mim?

Os dois pararam e viraram-se para mim, eu achei que não devia ter dito aquilo por um momento pela expressão do rosto do cara jogador de beisebol, mas acho que devia ter sido impressão minha por que depois ele começou a rir amigavelmente.

-Claro! Qual o seu nome? Eu me chamo Yamamoto Takeshi... - Ele parou um pouco e olhou para o Tsuna depois se voltou para mim. Esse aqui é o Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Disse apresentando para mim o Tsuna que parecia ser bem tímido

-Ah, mas pode me chamar de Tsuna, você é estrangeira não é?

É talvez fosse esse o fato de terem estranhado no início, mas até que eu fui bem recebida, será que seria a mesma coisa na sala de aula?

-Sim, me chamo Suzannah Simon, prazer. – Reverenciei.

Eles me acompanharam até a escola. Era uma escola bem grande, e o tipo de escola japonesa que se costuma ver nos quadrinhos. Eu fui ver em qual turma havia ficado pois as turmas eram separadas até o D, e para o meu espanto era a mesma turma do Tsuna e do Takeshi! Era estranho, mas parecia que havia vaga apenas naquela turma, e eu já suspeitava o motivo. É, o mesmo motivo pelo qual havia vaga na turma na qual eu entrei quando me mudei para a Califórnia, no caso do colégio da missão era a Heather, e pelo jeito nesse de agora devia ter sido o fantasma que rondava o Tsuna.

Logo que entramos na sala de aula o sinal tocou, como era nova não sabia exatamente onde me sentar e provavelmente teria que esperar o professor e me apresentar para a turma inteira.O professor logo entrou e pediu para que eu subisse no tablado.

-Por favor poderia se apresentar para a classe.

Pediu o professor, ele parecia ser um cara calmo, acho que as aulas dele não deviam ser tão ruins, pelo menos foi a minha primeira impressão.

- Me chamo Suzannah Simon e vim dos Estados Unidos, Califórnia, muito prazer.

As pessoas começaram a me olhar com cara de espanto, ou talvez curiosidade. Devia ser algo bastante raro estrangeiros naquela terra. Após eu ter me apresentado sentei na única carteira vazia, com um pouco de receio, afinal, devia ser lá que o tal fantasma devia se sentar, e eu estava certa. Tsuna logo que me viu sentar lá, olhou para mim de soslaio com uma expressão triste, será que o fantasma era alguém importante para ele?

* * *

Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo, eu pretendo continuar, pelo menos para não ficar uma fic inacabada, apesar da maioria das minhas fics seram inacabadas (não sei nem quantas vezes eu disse isso...). Se bem que a dificuldade esteja em tentar ser fiel a personalidade da Suzannah, eu nunca fui boa em "incorporar" personagens sabe, mas eu vou tentar deixar o mais fiel que consigo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

-Você é a Suze-chan não é? – Perguntou uma das garotas da sala. Ela tinha o cabelo curto ruivo e uma expressão serena. Lá no Japão as pessoas costumam botar sufixos de tratamento depois do nome, daí o tal do 'chan' depois do meu nome que seria como tratavam as garotas e animaizinhos, bem pelo menos a maioria. Eu respondi que sim e logo apareceu mais uma garota, mas essa tinha uma expressão mais séria, cabelos compridos e pretos, um pouco cacheados nas pontas.

-Deve ter sido difícil a mudança de um país para o outro... - Comentou a garota com um ar de curiosidade, e bem que ela estava certa. Mudar de cidade até que não foi tão ruim, pensando por um lado os costumes não eram tão diferentes, - eu fiz novos amigos, ganhei popularidade mais rápido do que imaginava, consegui arranjar um namorado e ainda encontrei outro mediador além de mim que pudesse me ajudar quando necessário – já mudar de país e ainda por cima um do oriente, aí sim tem uma drástica diferença começando pelos costumes.

-É, não sei se vou conseguir me acostumar tão rápido com o Japão.- Respondi tirando os materiais da bolsa e colocando em cima da carteira. Na Namimori High School eram os professores quem mudavam de classe não os alunos, e por isso não existiam armários a onde pudesse guardar os materiais.

Logo que terminei de arrumá-los percebi que já havia um aglomerado de gente a minha volta como se eu fosse uma celebridade sendo interrogada por muitos repórteres, realmente nunca tinha imaginado que uma pessoa vinda da Califórnia ia fazer tanto sucesso fora de seu país, e logo no meu primeiro dia ganhei popularidade de uma forma que nunca ia esperar, pois vieram muitas pessoas me perguntarem como era a vida lá nos Estados Unidos. Nossa será que os meus meio-irmãos também tiveram a mesma experiência?

Mas de certa forma aquilo era um tanto sufocante, nem sabia como fazer para que todas aquelas pessoas parassem de fazer tantas perguntas e ao mesmo tempo, e para minha sorte o professor entrou na sala acabando com toda aquela confusão com a sua simples presença. Por um momento fiquei aliviada, mas depois percebi o motivo para todos terem voltado a seus lugares quase que instantaneamente, diferente do professor anterior este era muito severo, ele dava aula de matemática e fazia com que a classe inteira se comportasse com um simples olhar, assustador, nunca tinha conhecido um professor como aquele.

-Muito bem, quem pode resolver esta? – Perguntou o professor. Ninguém tinha se oferecido para resolver a questão, foi então que ele resolveu escolher alguém e foi justo para o Tsuna que seu olhar amedrontador dirigiu-se. – Sawada Tsunayoshi, poderia resolver esta questão? – Disse o professor com uma entonação quase que o forçando ao que ele queria. Tsuna parecia bem nervoso estava até suando frio, uma pessoa atrás de mim começou a sussurrar algo como 'É o Dame Tsuna mesmo... ' e dava para escutar algumas pessoas falando coisas parecidas, provavelmente aquele devia ser um apelido que botaram nele, Tsuna Bom em Nada. Coitado do garoto devia ser provocado por muitos valentões na escola, aqueles do tipo que bateriam nele e o forçariam a entregar o dinheiro do lanche, mas o garoto não parecia mesmo ser má pessoa e ainda andava com gente popular – o tal do Takeshi Yamamoto era muito popular entre as garotas e deu para perceber isso muito bem pelo modo que era recebido na sala de aula, além de ser jogador de beisebol – acho que esse fato, pelo menos o de andar com alguém popular, deveria afastar os valentões, mesmo assim ele devia ser motivo de chacota e de piada para a classe inteira.

O Tsuna um pouco receoso deu uma resposta totalmente errada e ainda tinha chutado longe, um grupo no canto da sala começou a dar risos abafados. O professor, senhor Kamiya, logo pediu silencio a todos e então voltou sua atenção apenas para o aluno Tsunayoshi com uma cara séria.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, seu desempenho em sala está apenas decaindo, suas notas continuam as mesmas de sempre e não vejo nenhum esforço da sua parte para reverter isso. Tomando como base o que acabou de acontecer gostaria que viesse a minha sala após a aula, no intervalo.

Disse Kamiya-san - aliás 'san' é outro sufixo de tratamento, poderia ser comparado ao nosso 'Senhor'- com bastante firmeza, dava até a impressão de que o Tsuna ia ganhar uma bela bronca, e após o discurso do professor, ele se abaixou um pouco, escondendo-se, muito constrangido com o que acabara de acontecer.

O sinal tocou, todos saíram para o recreio, à maioria olhava para Tsuna com uma cara que parecia dizer algo como "Se ferrou, ta encrencado..." e coisas do gênero. Eu pensei em me aproximar do Tsuna, sabe tipo consolá-lo afinal, ele foi um dos primeiros a me receber no Japão. Porém quando ia me aproximar logo chegaram perto dele o Takeshi e as duas garotas que vieram falar comigo primeiro, aliás, o nome delas era Kyouko e Kurokawa respectivamente a ruiva e a de cabelos compridos e negros. Eles pareciam muito amigos e acabaram levantando a estima do garoto, mesmo assim eu resolvi me aproximar.

-Ei, Tsuna né?- Os outros logo se viraram para mim inclusive o Tsuna.

-Sim, o que foi?- Respondeu. –Eu queria ver se está tudo bem, sabe sobre o discurso que o Kamiya-sensei acabou de dar... – Respondi. Talvez aquele fosse um meio para fazer amigos logo nos primeiros dias, quem sabe eu conseguiria ser aceita mesmo sendo uma estrangeira num país completamente diferente? Nessas horas eu até que sentia falta dos meus antigos amigos, lá da Califórnia e a Gina.

-Ah, sobre aquilo... Já está tudo bem, mas obrigado por se preocupar. – Respondeu educadamente e meio sem-jeito. Foi então que resolvi acrescentar se poderia almoçar com eles, se não teria problema, o cara do beisebol, o Takeshi, começou a rir e disse que não teria problema. Mas o Tsuna fez uma cara como se aquilo não fosse uma boa idéia mesmo concordando com Takeshi, o que eu realmente não consegui entender.

-Muito bem Tsuna, é melhor então você ir até a sala do professor, não deve ser nada demais, não se preocupe. – Encorajou Takeshi. –É, Tsuna-kun, vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Kyouko com um sorriso. Eu logo percebi que Tsuna acabou ficando mais sem-jeito ainda perto da Kyouko, será que ele gostava dela? E só eu percebi isso? Bem, acho que não.

O pátio da escola a onde almoçamos ficava na cobertura do prédio, era um lugar enorme com grades que voltavam toda a área de uns três metros de altura. Nós nos sentamos no chão do pátio mais ao canto, eu tinha levado comigo o meu bentou por que nessa escola não havia cantina e tínhamos que trazer o almoço de casa. Dessa vez quem preparou a comida foi o Andy, já que ele era especialista em cozinha e o cozinheiro da casa, ele fez para cada um uma comida bem japonesa. A conversa então surgiu do fato da minha mudança de país, perguntaram bastante coisas, como por exemplo, como era a Califórnia, como aprendi o japonês. Eu respondi tudo com grande simplicidade, é claro que eu filtrei todos os fatos relacionados ao que o Padre Dominic chamava de dom, o negocio de mediação. Logo após eu ter descrito as praias da Califórnia, que por sinal eu sentia muita falta, Tsuna apareceu, não parecia ter levado uma bronca, mas estava com uma feição um tanto peculiar, como quando acontece algo que você não esperava que fosse acontecer.

* * *

Sobre o Jesse eu não pude colocar ele na história por que não tinha como traze-lo ao Japão sendo que ele é preso ao quarto da Suzannah na Califórnia, apesar de que seria bem legal coloca-lo também, eu adoro Suzannah x Jesse. Acho que nos próximos capitulos eu vou exagerar um pouco na aparição de personagens de KHR, não faço idéia de como a Suzannah reagiria ao encontra-los.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Quando estava voltando para casa – eu havia dito aos meus meio-irmãos que chegaria um pouco mais tarde em casa pois acabei tendo que ficar na escola para terminar um trabalho de informática – algo chamou a minha atenção me fazendo parar no mesmo instante, aquele fantasma de antes se materializou bem na minha frente, parecia não estar mais bravo, mas ainda assim tinha uma feição séria e de poucos amigos.

-O que foi? – Perguntei em um tom indignado, talvez eu tivesse falado assim por causa do modo como ele me tratou na primeira vez que apareceu para mim, não queria ser tratada da mesma forma de novo.

-Bem... Eu queria saber, por que você também consegue me ver? – Perguntou Gokudera. O que ele quis dizer com 'também'? Será que tem outro mediador aqui por perto? Tipo, eu só conheci outro mediador além de mim, e pensei que fosse algo raro, mas será que aqui no Japão é diferente? Essa idéia começava a me fazer sentir mais aliviada de certa forma, não ser a única esquisita que vê mortos, além do mais até que seria útil. O padre Dominic me ajudava bastante mesmo eu não concordando com o seu método.

-Por que eu sou uma Mediadora, e o meu trabalho é fazer vocês, almas penadas, descansarem em paz. E afinal quem é você? – Resolvi perguntar. Ele fez uma cara hesitante em dizer quem era, por alguma razão pareceu achar que não fosse necessário, sabe como é, ele devia achar que eu não era confiável vide o nosso primeiro encontro. – Me chamo Gokudera Hayato e sou o oficial braço direito do Juudaime! – Respondeu com grande orgulho logo depois de ter pensado por um tempo se devia ou não realmente dizer aquilo.

Braço direito? Juudaime, o Tsuna né? O que aquilo significava? Apesar de ter ficado um pouco curiosa poderia ser arriscado perguntar não é? Não, o meu dever era fazer esses espíritos descansarem em paz, era isso, eu só precisava saber o que o prendia a este mundo.

- Oficial... Braço direito? – Perguntei.

- Sim! – A sua expressão de poucos amigos havia mudado para algo mais amigável derrepente – E por ter recebido essa nomeação eu deverei honrá-la protegendo o Juudaime!

Espera um pouco, honrá-la? Protegendo o Juudaime? Como um fantasma iria fazer isso? Tá que eles têm poderes sobrenaturais e tal, mas, algo me incomodava, como um aluno do segundo grau diria algo assim? Parecia até que ele servia a um soberano, um chefe de uma gangue, e até que não era de se estranhar pelo jeito como ele agia e até se vestia, porém, o Tsuna não tinha nem um pouco cara de chefe de gangue, tinha algo estranho por trás disso, com certeza tinha.

- Para sempre? – Perguntei perplexa. Ele logo recuou um pouco surpreso, acho que nunca tinha levado em consideração essa hipótese.

- Isso... Não importa, eu farei de tudo para continuar protegendo-o!

Logo após ter dito isso ele desapareceu, devia estar bastante confuso para continuar com a conversa. Mas afinal, era só isso que ele queria saber, o porquê de eu conseguir vê-lo? Bem, isso não importava agora, se ele não estivesse com problemas e nem eu para que me preocupar?

Quando cheguei em casa senti falta de como era recebida toda vez por Max, o cachorro dos Ackerman – falando nele, o Andy teve que dá-lo para uma pessoa, claro que era de confiança e que cuidaria muito bem do Max, foi difícil de inicio mas não podíamos levá-lo junto com a gente – que me seguia até o meu quarto e depois ia embora, ele não gostava de chegar perto dele por causa da assombração que morava lá, tá bem, não era exatamente uma "assombração" e sim o fantasma de um cowboy muito bonito, o Jesse. Mesmo eu sendo tão dura com ele muitas vezes, já houve até algumas discussões e brigas, eu até que sentia a sua falta, o modo carinhoso como me chamava usando uma certa palavra em espanhol mesmo eu não sabendo o que significasse.

Eu subi as escadas até o meu quarto, coloquei a maleta escolar em um canto e fui até o guarda-roupa que estava encostado em uma parede do lado oposto ao da janela, que, aliás, estava com as cortinas fechadas, pois eu ia me trocar naquela hora, não me sentia tão confortável usando o uniforme escolar. Botei uma calça jeans, uma camisa e a minha famosa jaqueta de motoqueiro, agora sim estava bem melhor, depois disso eu abri a cortina. A janela dava para a rua, eu fiquei por um tempo observando aquele bairro calmo e pacifico cheio de casas, até que meu olhar distraído foi pego de surpresa por algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, duas crianças de uns cinco anos correndo e gritando pela rua com roupas muito estranhas, e quem corrias atrás delas? Ninguém menos que o Tsuna! Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, eu fechei um pouco os olhos para ver se não estava vendo coisas e abri novamente, lá estavam eles. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Será que aquelas crianças eram seus irmãos mais novos? Eu ia descer para perguntar a ele o que estava havendo quando alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto.

- Quem é? – Perguntei ainda debruçada na janela.

- Sou eu querida. – Respondeu mamãe. Eu fui até a porta abrindo-a para deixá-la entrar. Mamãe tinha conseguido um emprego fácil de jornalista na TV Sakura, no centro de Tokyo. Ela disse que começaria semana que vem, por isso estava tomando conta da casa colocando-a em ordem.

- Queria saber se está tudo bem. Como foi na escola? – Perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, todos foram bastante receptivos na escola, não precisa se preocupar mamãe. - Respondi tentando acalmá-la. Mamãe sempre se preocupava quando o assunto era escola nova, se eu tinha conseguido fazer amigos e se tinha me adaptado bem, mas eu nunca quis fazer nada que a preocupasse, era só o fato de eu ser diferente da maioria que me forçava a fazer coisas que me levavam a situações perigosas, só isso.

- Certo querida, espero que não tenha sido tão difícil dessa vez, mas sabe que Andy e eu não tivemos escolha, você é bem grandinha e deve entender, não?

- Sim, pode ficar tranqüila, assim como na Califórnia tudo vai dar certo. – Dessa vez eu realmente encarei como se fosse um inicio de vida igual ao da outra vez, e esperava que desta vez nada desse errado, nada que fizesse a policia fazer uma visita a nossa casa. Mamãe concordou com a cabeça esboçando um sorriso mais aliviado e se retirou.

Não tendo muito que fazer fui até a escrivaninha fazer o dever de casa, não era muita coisa e conseguiria acabar rapidamente, porém enquanto fazia isso fiquei pensando qual devia ser o problema daquele fantasma, o Gokudera. Se bem que Jesse e meu pai pareciam não ter pendências nesse mundo que os mantesse aqui, Jesse me disse uma vez que talvez eles devessem permanecer aqui em vez de ir para o lugar a onde deviam ir, mas eu não entendia isso. Eu fiquei pensando naquele fantasma e derrepente.

* * *

Finalmente consegui terminar o cap 3, mas como as aulas recomeçaram talvez eu demore para escrever os outros caps, mas mesmo assim eu ainda vou terminar essa fanfic! Nem que tenha que usar a shinuki XD brincadeira. Bem como eu ainda estou no terceiro livro eu só vou escrever por base disso que eu já li mesmo,felizmente não peguei nenhum spoiler.


	4. Chapter 4

Waaa~ finalmente consegui escrever até o cap 4, mas ta ficando cada vez mais dificil escrever, escasses de idéias entre outras coisas que impedem de eu completar a fanfic...

* * *

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gokudera olhando para o lado fazendo pouco caso. Assim como das outras vezes, só de pensar no fantasma ele é chamado por mim, como telepatia. Um poder de mediadora que descobri há pouco tempo mesmo com 16 anos de experiência no assunto.

-Queria saber uma coisa, qual é exatamente a sua relação com o Tsuna? – Eu sei que tinha sido direta demais ao fazer tal pergunta, mas que escolha eu tinha, se devia ajudar o Gokudera o único jeito era ir direto ao assunto.

-Eu já disse, sou o seu braço-direito! E não tenho mais nada a responder... - Ele realmente não confiava em mim, ia ser mais difícil do que pensava.

-Certo, disso eu já sei. Sabe, eu só quero ajudá-lo a ir para a onde tem que ir, tipo depois que você morre em vez de ficar preso aqui. – Tentei ser o mais clara possível. Após isso eu já tinha terminado o último exercício então virei à cadeira em sua direção, ele estava perto da janela com os poucos raios de sol penetrando pelo meu quarto e pousando em cima dele. Não sei se ele tinha captado o que eu queria, mas depois, como sempre ele desapareceu. Mas só depois eu fui descobrir por que, não tinha nada haver com o que eu tinha dito, e sim por que alguém estava batendo na porta do meu quarto, e dessa vez não era a minha mãe, era o Mestre.

- Com licença, Suze... - Ele abriu a porta entrando de mansinho, parecia querer alguma coisa. Eu perguntei o que ele queria, ele ficou um pouco receoso em responder, mas depois engoliu em seco e criou coragem para falar.

- Hoje na escola surgiram alguns boatos na minha classe, e. - Dava para perceber que Mestre começava a tremer como se estivesse com medo de algo e eu já suspeitava do que fosse. – Os boatos dizem que um fantasma de um aluno ronda a turma 2-D, é a sua turma não é Suze? – Na mosca, era por isso que Mestre estava com medo mesmo não querendo aparentar estar, quando o assunto é sobre fantasmas David, o Mestre, sempre vem falar comigo, e o legal é que na maioria das vezes ele está preocupado comigo isso é um ponto positivo dele.

-Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar acho que esse fantasma não é ruim. - Respondi tentando acalmá-lo.

- Mas! Os boatos dizem que esse aluno era um encrenqueiro que só se metia em briga e confusão, dizem que ele tinha uma cara malvada que assustaria a qualquer um! – Eu tinha certa duvida se falávamos da mesma pessoa, mas depois dessa descrição, só podia ser o Gokudera mesmo. Só que o Mestre não sabe que sobre encrenqueiros eu entendo muito bem, principalmente fantasmas teimosos que não querem me escutar, já lidei com vários assim e sabia muito bem o que fazer no dia seguinte. Eu expliquei que não haveria problema ao David e para não se preocupar, eu cuidaria disso, na verdade o fato de eu estar contando tudo isso é que David é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe o meu segredo e sempre me ajudou, do seu jeito é claro.

Já era de manhã, e o meu despertador ajustado para tocar às 6h30min havia tocado, porém eu já estava acordada e preparada para o que fosse acontecer naquele dia. Eu desci para tomar o café-da-manhã e logo depois sai de casa em direção a escola, nesse meio tempo Soneca aproximou-se de mim querendo saber por que eu tinha me afastado ontem quando íamos à escola, ele não tinha conseguido falar comigo por que estava ocupado demais – já tinha arranjado um emprego novo, dessa vez era garçom em uma lanchonete, o primeiro que havia aparecido facilmente após nos mudarmos- por isso resolveu perguntar àquela hora, eu respondi que tinha encontrado pessoas da minha classe no caminho por isso me distraí e acabei ficando com eles até chegarmos à sala de aula. –Ah tá. Então acho que não precisamos ir à escola todos juntos. – Concluiu seguindo o caminho acompanhando o Mestre. E a partir desse momento o meu plano começava, no caminho eu me encontrei com Takeshi e Tsuna, claro que devia ser uma operação cuidadosa e eu não podia ser direta como foi com o Gokudera, por isso tinha que ganhar mais confiança deles primeiro.

-Yo, Suze-chan! – Cumprimentou o Takeshi, ele estava sempre com um sorriso amigável quando o via. –Bom dia. Ah, Takeshi hoje você não tem treino de beisebol? – Perguntei, eu sabia disso por que Dunga que, aliás, já entrou para o clube de boxe da escola, havia comentado. Ele disse que o seu senpai – é como chamam as pessoas que são mais velhas ou mais experientes que você em algo, veteranos – iria assistir ao jogo de beisebol da escola que iria acontecer neste sábado por isso o clube anda tendo treino todos os dias após as aulas.

-Sim, por quê?

- Eu gostaria de ir assistir, o Tsuna vai também não é? – O Takeshi pareceu meio hesitante após o que eu falei. – É que sabe, eu não vou ao treino, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer no restaurante do velho. – O restaurante que ele citou na verdade era do seu pai e ficava no andar de baixo da sua casa, eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas dizem que o pai do Takeshi é um ótimo cozinheiro, o mais habilidoso de Namimori no preparo de um peixe.

- Mas você vai competir no campeonato pelo menos?

- Ah, claro, eu não poderia deixar o time na mão não é? – Até esse ponto Tsuna permanecia quieto, mas não era timidez, ele estava sério e pensativo. – Algum problema Tsuna? – perguntei.

-Não, nenhum. Eu só... estava pensando no teste de quinta.

-Ah, aquele de história japonesa. Se tiver algum problema eu posso te ajudar Tsuna – Ofereceu-se Takeshi. Aquela matéria não era tão difícil assim para mim e pode não parecer, mas já dei de cara com muitos fantasmas de samurais da era meiji e acabei aprendendo bastante sobre história japonesa, por isso resolvi me oferecer para ajudar também, daí eu aproveitava a chance para conversar melhor com ele sobre sua relação com o fantasma que o rondava.

- Bem, sobre isso... – Quando Tsuna ia terminar a frase foi interrompido por algo, era um bebê estranho usando roupas comumente usadas por mafiosos e parecia ser bem conhecido dele. E por incrível que pareça o bebê havia chutado o Tsuna para chamar a sua atenção, aquilo me surpreendeu tanto que não sabia o que fazer a não ser ficar me questionando sobre o que havia acabado de presenciar.

-Oi, Dame Tsuna, quanto mais ajuda melhor. – O bebê falou?! Eu devia estar escutando coisas só podia ser isso, desde que me mudei para o Japão só me vem acontecendo coisas estranhas, e essa tinha sido a mais estranha de todas, e eu que achava que era a mais estranha por falar com espíritos, nunca pensei que no Japão o 'estranho' poderia ser comum.

-Espera um pouquinho aí, quem é você? – Perguntei me dirigindo ao bebê e finalmente criando coragem para falar algo.

-Eu sou Reborn, o professor particular do Tsuna. Muito prazer. – Cumprimentou Reborn. Se ele era o professor particular então eu falo com fantasmas mesmo. Não era possível, mas o que podia ser em circunstancias como essa, acho que o melhor seria prosseguir com o plano e ignorar o fato de estar falando com um bebê que dava aulas para um colegial.

-Waaa Reborn, desse jeito a Suze-chan. – Disse Tsuna, acho que ele devia estar achando que foi uma péssima idéia o tal do Reborn se apresentar e que por causa disso eu o consideraria estranho, talvez estivesse achando estranho mesmo, mas como disse não tinha problema nenhum.

- Muito prazer, sou Suzannah colega de classe do Tsuna. - Cumprimentei o bebê, se quer saber já não vou me importar com o que aparecer agora, em todo o meu histórico de mediadora me apareceu cada uma que se eu contar ninguém acredita. Bem eu pensei aquilo naquele momento até me aparecer uma criança de aparentemente cinco anos vestindo uma roupa que parecia mais pele de vaca e carregando granadas, sim granadas e de verdade.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, não quero que se atrasem. – Despediu-se Reborn após ter notado aquela criança que por sinal jogou as granadas em direção dele, mas Reborn desviou bem antes de ser atingido, e as granadas acabaram indo em nossa direção! Mas eu tinha sido mais rápida e desviei por um triz, Takeshi também, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Tsuna. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa e as granadas explodiram formando uma nuvem de fumaça, porém Tsuna não estava ferido, acho que as granadas não eram tão perigosas, mesmo assim fez um estrago e tanto em suas roupas.

- Aaarg! Lambo! O que eu vou fazer agora, não posso ir para a escola assim! – Exclamou Tsuna mostrando o estado do seu uniforme escolar quase desesperado, sinceramente eu não sabia como reagir aquilo e a idéia de querer ter uma vida normal como todas as outras pessoas começou a vir átona na minha cabeça, será que Tsuna pensava da mesma forma? Foi então que eu fiz algo que não sei se devia ter feito, eu segui em direção a escola sozinha abandonando-os.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A primeira aula era do Kamiya-sensei, aquela famosa aula tediosa e cansativa, o conhecido por alguns alunos como Evil-sensei, temido professor de matemática, como eu sentava na frente era impossível escapar do seu olhar amedrontador se é que me entende, e eu tive que aturar aquela aula mais um pouco até que o sinal tocasse e eu pudesse me desculpar com o Tsuna, além de ter outras coisas para tratar com ele. O tempo passou muito devagar, e como se não bastasse o Evil-sensei ainda tinha passado um amontoado de dever de casa, duas páginas de álgebra e mais duas de geometria, e só então o sinal tocou. Finalmente eu ia poder falar com o Tsuna, eu tinha que resolver isso senão o tal fantasma não ia me deixar em paz, dava para perceber que sempre que voltava para casa ele estava atrás de mim me espionando como se eu fosse uma inimiga, só que quando olhava para trás ele já tinha desaparecido, é os fantasmas realmente adoram se materializar só quando querem. Por sorte quando ia me levantar da carteira o Tsuna apareceu, ele estava com uma cara de quem fez algo errado e queria se desculpar, e foi exatamente o que fez em seguida.

- Suze-chan, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, me desculpa – Ele reverenciou rapidamente e depois o Takeshi apareceu. – Então Suzannah, você vai para a casa do Tsuna depois da aula? – Perguntou.

Eu fiquei pensando, será que seria uma boa idéia? A minha intuição começava a me dizer que poderia ser perigoso, talvez não devesse arriscar tanto.

- Sinto muito, mas já tenho compromisso, lembrei só agora que tenho que estar em casa depois da aula, coisa da minha mãe, sabe. – A pior de todas as desculpas, como se fossem acreditar nisso.

- Ah, sério!? Que pena, então acho que vamos ser só nós dois, né Tsuna. – e para meu espanto o Takeshi tinha acreditado, bem, melhor assim se nada desse errado não teria problema em ter mentido, mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi a reação do Tsuna. Ele parecia triste, e escondia isso muito bem se quer saber, mas o seu olhar não me enganava, era o Gokudera, com certeza, os dois deviam ser... De uma antiga gangue escolar! Não, isso já era paranóia minha, acho que aqueles poucos minutos de manhã afetaram meu raciocínio, mas como alguns detetives falam nenhuma hipótese deve ser descartada, enquanto não tivesse uma hipótese melhor não poderia descartar essa, eu só tinha que recolher os fatos.

Muito bem, o que eu já sabia? O tal do Gokudera era o braço direito do Tsuna, que logicamente era o seu chefe, e ainda tem aquele bebê, o professor particular, ele parecia ser um mafioso... Máfia, braço direito, mestiço com italiano, gangue escolar, parece até fazer algum sentido agora. Não, não pode ser isso, Tsuna líder da Máfia italiana!? Só pode ser uma piada. Era intervalo de aula e eu estava calmamente andando pelos corredores enquanto refletia enquanto refletia sobre todos esses fatos, mas todos levavam a esse mesmo resultado. – Ciaossu! – eu devia é estar pensando em quando chegar em casa qual dever seria melhor fazer primeiro, e ainda ver se o Mestre podia me dar uma mãozinha na tarefa de física.

- Oi, Suzannah! – eu estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que depois disso eu só senti um chute vindo do nada, e só depois percebi que na minha frente estava ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o tal professor particular.

- Ei! Não precisava me chutar! – para um bebê até que ele era forte, nunca recebi um chute tão forte como aquele.

- Você deveria ir até a casa do Tsuna hoje.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – por acaso o bebê ficou maluco? Seria suicídio ir até lá.

- Não precisa se preocupar, aquela vaca estúpida não vai fazer nada. – quando ele disse "vaca estúpida" na verdade se referia aquela criança com roupa de vaca, o Lambo. Nesse ponto eu até concordo com o bebê, mas eu adicionaria outro adjetivo, vaca estúpida insana.

- Seria melhor para o Tsuna se você fosse. – depois de dizer isso ele desapareceu por uma espécie de elevador que ficava dentro de um dos pilares de sustentação no corredor.

E foi por causa desse fato que após o termino das aulas eu estava na frente da porta da casa do Tsuna, o que eu diria, que a minha mãe me dispensou do serviço e por isso pude vir? Talvez o Takeshi acreditasse, mas não sei quanto ao Tsuna, bem se eu já estava lá não custava nada arriscar. Eu toquei a campainha e após alguns segundos a porta se abriu, e atendeu uma mulher simples usando um avental de cozinha com cabelos curtos e castanhos.

- Ora, você deve ser a Suze-chan, os garotos estão lá em cima pode entrar. – disse gentilmente com um sorriso doce no rosto. Aquela provavelmente devia ser a mãe dele, e parecia ser uma pessoa comum. A casa era simples com dois andares e tinha um ar mais ocidental, uma típica casa de classe média um pouco maior que a nossa se for contar com o quintal nos fundos. Os primeiros minutos foram pacíficos e normais como se não houvesse nada de errado, isto é, até eu entrar na zona de perigo, o próprio quarto do Tsunayoshi.

- Com licença. – pedi permissão educadamente antes de entrar, e quando abri a porta vi apenas um vulto rápido vindo em minha direção, e só percebi instantes depois de que o vulto se tratava na verdade de um bolo que atingiu a minha cara. Que espécie de casa era aquela!? Essa pergunta não conseguia sair da minha cabeça desde que cheguei ali até eu ir embora, juro, só essa primeira impressão não era nada comparado ao que vinha mais para frente.

- Su Suze-chan! – exclamou Tsuna ao me ver.

- Yo Suzannah! – cumprimentou Takeshi acenando com a mão. Mas os dois não eram os únicos naquele quarto, havia outras três além deles. Dentre essas a que me acertou o bolo, uma garota de aparência chinesa usando um uniforme branco e segurando uma caixa de metal, e um garoto de quinze anos um tanto charmoso que usava uma camisa preta com partes brancas com manchas pretas que lembravam as roupas daquele bebezinho de manhã, poderia ser o seu irmão mais velho, talvez gostassem do mesmo estilo de roupa.

- O-O que está acontecendo aqui? Se alguém puder me explicar, agradeceria muito. – perguntei inconformada com o que acabará de presenciar.

- Sinto muito Suze-chan pelo que aconteceu agora, mas... Eu não esperava que você fosse vir – Desculpou-se com um ar desesperado, realmente, nem eu esperava estar ali. Após o acontecido todos pararam de fazer o que faziam e voltaram-se para mim curiosos, até que a pessoa que me acertará o bolo disse algo.

- Ah, desculpa, não sabia que viria outra colega do Tsuna ajudá-lo no dever, pode deixar que tomo conta do resto. – e com essa serenidade toda como se nada tivesse acontecido retirou-se levando consigo os outros dois. Tá, fingi que não aconteceu nada também e me dirigi para a mesinha de centro do quarto – em vez de uma escrivaninha eles costumam usar uma mesinha pequena e baixa sentando-se no chão para realizar as tarefas de casa, não é em todo local, mas em bairros como esse parece ser comum o uso delas – sentei no chão e então perguntei onde estavam no dever.

- Eu e o Tsuna estamos com um pouco de dificuldade em relação ao final do período Heian – respondeu sem jeito. Quando o professor explicou, foi no meu primeiro dia de aula, por causa das adaptações não tinha conseguido acompanhar o ritmo e perdi grande parte da teoria, ele tinha pedido para fazermos um relatório sobre a relação entre o final do período Heian e o xogunato no Japão, e como vim de um país que é desnecessário sabermos sobre essas coisas conseqüentemente não saberia explicar sobre o período Heian, e claro o relatório serviria pra estudarmos pra o teste que seria realizado no mesmo dia.

- Para ser sincera eu também não entendi sobre o período Heian – e ai vem a pergunta, então como eu faria o relatório? Simples, uma bela busca na internet e pesquisas com o meu meio irmão David caso ainda tivesse duvidas, resolveriam o problema. – Mas poderíamos pesquisar sobre, talvez tenha algo nos livros, sabe como nos trabalhos em grupo – completei em seguida. Houve um momento de silencio e então Takeshi respondeu que seria uma boa recebendo um consentimento de Tsuna depois.

- Sendo assim a melhor maneira é consultar alguém que participou do inicio do xogunato, não é? – uma voz de assombração resoou vagarosamente pelo quarto como querendo assustar alguém, eu manti a calma, caso fosse algum fantasma querendo chamar a atenção já sabia muito bem o que fazer, além do que só eu seria capaz de vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

- O-o que foi isso agora? – perguntou Tsuna com uma voz tremula.

- Você também ouviu? – perguntei curiosa, não seria possível que eles tenham escutado um fantasma, pelo que me lembro não tinham conseguido enxergar o Hayato. Em seguida disso as luzes do quarto apagaram e a cortina da janela fechou rapidamente fazendo um som peculiar tornando o quarto escuro e em seguida apareceu um único foco de luz no meio da mesinha.

- Baboo! – exclamou a voz repentinamente assustando Tsuna de tal maneira que só escutou-se um grito alto vindo dele depois, eu permaneci indiferente aquilo mesmo sentindo a adrenalina do susto presente, e prestando mais atenção não era um fantasma e sim o Reborn fantasiado de uma assombração de algum finado xogum.

- Gyaah! Na-não precisava fazer isso! – respondeu Tsuna à ação de Reborn ainda recuperando o fôlego e um tanto pálido.

- Mas assim não teria graça – as luzes haviam acendido, e por incrível que pareça do nada – Mas o que estava querendo dizer é que tem uma ótima maneira para resolver o problema do relatório de historia japonesa.- continuou, com um sorriso confiante começando a se formar no seu rosto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tsuna.

- Vamos falar com o imperador do primeiro xogunato.

- Quê!? Mas isso é impossível, e não acho uma boa idéia mexermos com algo do gênero. – discordou completamente demonstrando mais medo ainda.

- Não seja tão medroso Dame Tsuna, aliás temos como fazer isso sem problemas. – seu sorriso confiante pareceu aumentar e por um momento achei que ele olhava disfarçadamente para mim como se mandasse uma indireta em relação a eu ser mediadora.

* * *

Só respondendo a uma pergunta o nome do anime/mangá é Katekyou Hitman Reborn.


	6. Chapter 6

Demorei um pouco mas consegui terminar o capítulo seis e pretendo não demorar com o próximo (já tenho idéias até para os próximos,essa vai ser a fanfic mais comprida que já escrevi até agora).

* * *

Já tinha escurecido há um tempo e eu ainda não tinha voltado para casa, aliás, eu me encontrava bem distante dela em um dos lugares que mais detesto, os do tipo que você costuma sentir calafrios e ver alguns vultos estranhos, é isso mesmo, aquele bebê estranho tinha nos arrastado para o cemitério mais próximo de Namimori dizendo que realizaria um "teste de coragem" ao estilo Vongola, eu fiquei me perguntando do que se tratava esse "ao estilo Vongola", e a resposta foi esta:

- Você vai entender quando realizarmos o teste, agora venham comigo.

Sobre como chegou a isso é o seguinte. Após as aulas eu fui até a casa do Tsuna como indicado pelo Reborn, após uma peculiar recepção começamos a estudar, até percebermos que não sabíamos nada sobre a matéria, a partir disso o Reborn apareceu dando a idéia de conversarmos com o imperador do primeiro xogunato, como se fosse possível falarmos com alguém que já está morto e mais, descansando em paz em algum lugar do além, se fosse possível invocar um fantasma quando quisesse sem a ajuda deste já teria feito isso para chamar a atenção do meu pai e do Jesse há muito tempo. E lá estávamos os quatro no cemitério esperando a explicação do bebê.

-Olha, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não posso chegar tarde em casa. – disse enquanto o bebê estava concentrado em algo que não sei bem o que era.

- Reborn, a Suze-chan tem que voltar para casa, não precisamos fazer isso. – tentou Tsuna convencê-lo em suplicas, mas mesmo nessa tentativa não recebeu resposta alguma. O único que aceitou numa boa essa loucura toda foi Takeshi, resolvendo concentrar-se na mesma coisa que o Reborn, ambos estavam de pé lado a lado – aliás, o bebê não chegava nem no joelho de Takeshi – com os olhos fechados e as mãos juntas como se estivessem rezando, evidentemente devia ser algum ritual de preparo antes de se evocar um espírito.

- Pronto. Agora prestem atenção, o único jeito de chamarmos a atenção de um espírito é vencendo um teste de coragem, e como estamos em quatro nos separaremos em duplas. – Reborn começou a explicar o que faríamos, mesmo achando sem sentido o que falava e pelo jeito não era a única, Tsuna também demonstrava achar que nada do que Reborn dizia fazia sentido. Em relação as duplas eu ficaria com o Tsuna, e o Takeshi com o bebê, as regras eram: o grupo 1 assustaria o grupo 2 e após meia hora reverteria, com isso, segundo o bebê chamaríamos a atenção do imperador feudal.

No sinal de inicio do Reborn cada grupo foi para lados opostos, o cemitério era grande e fácil de se perder quando se perde a completa noção das coisas por conta do medo, com certeza seria uma boa utilizar isso como ferramenta para assustar, mas não deveria pensar nisso agora por que o outro grupo é que ficou encarregado do susto. Nem preciso citar que o local não estava nem um pouco deserto, parecia mais uma festa que algum espírito estava dando e resolveu convidar os amigos, tinha tudo quanto é tipo deles por toda parte, de senhores feudais até os empresários dos dias atuais, seria complicado ignorar a existência deles, ainda mais que Tsuna estava completamente encolhido de medo, chegava a estar pálido e olhava impaciente para todos os lados. Ah, claro, se ele soubesse que tal ato cômico tirava boas gargalhadas dos companheiros ao seu redor tenho certeza que nesse exato momento estaria mais para encabulado do que amedrontado. Tirando isso permaneci na minha e atenta, sem susto é o que rondava as minhas expectativas, e após isso poderia voltar em fim para casa, e caso minha mãe perguntasse diria que o trabalho escolar exigia muito e tomaria a testemunha da mãe do Tsuna, que tenho certeza que concordaria comigo, como base – a essas horas ela ainda deve estar achando que estamos na biblioteca municipal,que foi a desculpa dada pelo professor particular – e assim não passaria com ar de suspeita sob os olhares vigilantes da minha mãe.

- Su Suze-chan, você não precisa participar disso, pode ir embora, o Reborn não vai notar – disse em um tom sereno. Não vou dizer que não queria ir embora, mas também não podia deixá-lo para trás só por que pedia.

- Sem problema, não estou incomoda, sério. – respondi tentando não deixá-lo preocupado, apesar do medo estava tentando ser legal comigo, não recusaria tal gentileza. Tsuna esboçou um pequeno sorriso após o que disse e continuamos seguindo em linha reta. Na metade do caminho comecei a ter um pressentimento estranho, de que alguém nos seguia cautelosamente, disso tenho certeza, preferi não contar nada, mas essa sensação começava a ser constante desde que conhecera Hayato, e não era alguém comum, mas em meio aquela quantidade de fantasmas era difícil dizer se tratava-se de um deles ou de uma pessoa viva. Os ventos começaram a intensificar-se, eu estava usando um casaco mais grosso e calça jeans, ótima para reflexos rápidos caso precisasse agir, nada como a precaução em primeiro lugar, e tudo isso me protegia do frio que fazia, Tsuna também estava agasalhado com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. O estranho é que o vento vinha em uma única direção, contra nós, e numa força que com o passar do tempo aumentava, e se não fosse só isso o farfalhar das árvores parecia tocar uma melodia de órgão, não com o mesmo tom, mas o mesmo ar sinistro.

- Não vai escapar Tsunayoshi~ - soou uma voz fantasmagórica, a voz só podia ter cito obra do outro grupo e ainda usar uma frase desgastada como aquela, quem se assustaria com isso? Do meu lado, logo após a voz, escutei um grito e ao olhar para o lado vi Tsuna ainda mais encolhido e nem dando tempo para falar com ele, correu velozmente em sentido oposto ao que íamos, estava tão assustado assim o que poderia ter de mais em... Um zumbi ensangüentado sem um braço na nossa frente!? Senti o coração disparar naquele instante em que desviei meu olhar do Tsuna para um ponto na floresta e lá estava quase transparente o monstro, senti meu corpo congelar e mesmo com a maior força de vontade ele não se mexia. Devia ser impressão minha, ou ilusão dos pensamentos dispersos, monstros, ainda mais zumbis, não existem, comprovado pelos espíritos à minha volta, esfreguei bem os olhos esperando que desaparecesse, e quando abri quase que meu coração sai pela garganta, ele ainda estava lá e ainda mais perto de mim, colado.

- Suuzannah, o que fazes no nosso lar de descanso eterno? – o que faço? Bem, e se eu disser que fui forçada a vir até vosso lar Takeshi?

- Podem parar com a encenação, ta confesso que me assustaram, mas o Tsuna realmente acreditou nisso tudo e foi embora. – poderiam ter me enganado por mais tempo se não fosse o deslize do taco de beisebol e da minha percepção experiente.

- Ahaha, é verdade, temos que achar o Tsuna, né? – Takeshi tirou a máscara que estava usando demonstrando o seu típico ar simples, logo após atrás dele apareceu o Reborn vestindo uma espécie de quimono de cerimônias.

- Com certeza, Tsuna fez um bom trabalho. O imperador feudal já está satisfeito, ele disse que nunca escutou maior grito agoniado, nem nos campos de batalha. – respondeu Reborn totalmente indiferente mesmo com o tom irônico que colocara em sua fala. Tomada a decisão fomos procurá-lo, rondamos quase que o espaço inteiro, e depois de um tempo Reborn encontrou-o escondido atrás de uma moita. Ele pediu para que ficássemos juntos enquanto convencia o imperador a falar sobre a era Heian, para que ele passasse a informação para nós e eu e Takeshi anotássemos o que considerássemos importante para o relatório. De inicio nada aconteceu, não esperava que algo pudesse acontecer mesmo, isso é até realmente atrás do professor particular materializar-se um homem de idade com quimonos antigos, o verdadeiro xogunato, incrível no momento em que ele disse estar conversando com o imperador não havia visto nada, o que é esse bebê? Não consegui conter o meu espanto diante daquele fato, saber sobre algo assim era realmente inesperado.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

O professor de história entrou na classe dizendo já ter corrigido os relatórios e foi bem claro ao dizer que houve apenas duas notas altas dentre todos os textos. Como os nossos relatórios estavam impecáveis talvez fosse bem possível que dois de nós fossem os que tiveram a maior nota. Aliás, nem sei o que dizer das habilidades de redação do pequeno foram bem úteis, mas infelizmente não poderia voltar para a casa do Tsuna durante uma semana, pois minha mãe ficou furiosa quando voltei para casa já que eram depois das onze da noite quando cheguei, ela imaginou que depois do trabalho tivesse me metido em algo que não devia, afinal tinha contatado a Nana, mãe do Tsuna, e ela havia confirmado que o seu filho tinha chegado cedo em casa. Está certo que depois acabei metida em algo, mas não foi por que quis e também não podia falar disso para a minha mãe.

Após o trabalho, quando voltávamos para casa, depois de um bom tempo sem vê-lo Hayato aparece novamente, dessa vez esclarecendo algumas coisas.

- Percebi que não quer fazer nenhum mal ao Juudaime – começou a falar com seriedade. – por isso quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Sim, o que quer? – perguntei.

- Gostaria que tomasse conta do Juudaime para mim, não confio naquele idiota do beisebol. – respondeu com um tom mais fechado ao citar o Takeshi, de total desprezo.

- Tomar conta? Espera um pouco, vocês não eram amigos, não há necessidade de tanto. – na minha concepção tomar conta seria o mesmo que cuidar de alguém, como irmãos se defendem ou um pai protege seus filhos, não entre amigos, no caso seria amizade não tomar conta.

- A-amigos!? Eu sou apenas um dos guardiões do Vongola Juudaime, seria um desrespeito se eu tratasse o chefe com tanta intimidade. – respondeu humildemente. Esse foi o esclarecimento, agora era fato que Tsuna fazia parte de alguma máfia italiana no Japão, e sendo assim havia me enturmado com pessoas perigosas que aparentemente não eram, mas não podia deixar de suspeitar de algo tendo essa informação.

- Então o que você quer é que eu apenas tome conta dele como irmãos fazem, não é?

- Sim, se você puder fazer isso por mim ficaria muito grato. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia em sinal de respeito.

- E com isso pode partir para o outro mundo tranqüilo, certo? – após minha pergunta ele ficou em silencio atônito, como se não soubesse ao certo o que isso significava.

- Eu, não quero... – respondeu olhando para o lado com o cabelo escondendo os olhos, e após isso desapareceu, e com isso mais uma dúvida não esclarecida aparecia, a mesma que me inquietava talvez. E foi essa a razão do meu atraso, pode não parecer, mas essa conversa durou o suficiente para chegar àquelas horas em casa e ainda ficar de castigo, uma semana sem poder sair de casa, a não ser que fosse algo importante.

Após a entrega dos relatórios todos ficaram ansiosos para saber das notas mais altas, logo a classe tornou-se barulhenta, o professor não esquentou tanto já esperando que isso fosse acontecer, além do mais, faltavam alguns minutos para bater o sinal de saída, e qual não foi a surpresa de todos?

- Waah, o Dame Tsuna tirou a segunda maior nota! – exclamou um dos garotos surpreso.

- É, mas a primeira nota acabou sendo a do representante de classe como sempre. – emendou outro garoto.

- Sabe isso me lembra a época em que o numero um da classe era o Gokudera-san. – felizmente eu e o Takeshi tiramos notas acima da média, mas não superaram a expectativa de melhores dentre as outras da classe.

- Ei, não é bom citar o nome dele aqui, dá má sorte... – comentou outro garoto do grupo próximo a minha mesa. A conversa deles até chamava a atenção, mas não queria me meter tanto, tinha só que cumprir a promessa que fiz a ele, e pronto tudo resolvido, não é?

- Tsuna-kun, parabéns! – elogiou Kyouko sorridente, Tsuna levantou rápido de sua mesa agradecendo um pouco sem jeito com o olhar voltado para baixo, fiquei imaginando se realmente ele não gostava dela, e então apareceu Takeshi e a Hana também o elogiando, resolvi fazer o mesmo para puxar conversa.

- Tsuna, depois da aula poderia falar com você na saída da escola? – perguntei informalmente no andar da conversa sem que parecesse algo sério, ele respondeu que tudo bem e assim que a aula terminou nos encontramos no pátio da saída. Imaginando que pudesse reativar o assunto da noite do teste de coragem, e para a minha sorte, o bebê faz a sua típica aparição saindo de algum esconderijo secreto nas paredes da escola.

- Tsuna, Suzannah, eu gostaria que viessem comigo.

- O que foi dessa vez Reborn? – perguntou Tsuna um tanto inseguro do que o esperava.

- Tem algo que gostaria de mostrar a vocês. – respondeu o bebê. Confirmei que tudo bem para mim e então seguimos o pequeno até um local mais reservado do colégio, aparentemente ninguém passava por lá.

- Então o que queria mostrar para gente? – perguntei. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e estranhamente o camaleão que vivia em cima do seu chapéu mudou de forma, transformou-se em uma espécie de mochila verde bem pequena. Tsuna não pareceu surpreso até o bebê tirar algo de dentro da mochila, era uma foto, e pelo visto era algo bastante importante pela sua reação.

- Tsuna, sei que ainda é difícil para você, porém como chefe da família Vongola é sua responsabilidade tomar certas decisões. – ele estava sério, Tsuna igualmente concordou com as palavras do seu tutor engolindo em seco, se não soubesse pelo Hayato dessa história toda juro que estaria me perguntando até agora por que Tsuna era o chefe, o caso é que na conversa que tive com ele no dia anterior fiquei imaginando se o Tsuna não teria algum parentesco com o chefe anterior, e visto que nem tinha conhecido seu pai que devia estar ocupado com o trabalho provavelmente na Itália, era ainda mais convincente que este mesmo fosse o nono vongola.

Pois bem, após um curto período de tempo Reborn mostra a fotografia, e para todo aquele suspense não passava de uma simples foto em grupo, nela apareciam algumas pessoas conhecidas, dentre elas Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyouko, o Senpai do meu meio irmão do clube de boxe, duas crianças e o próprio Reborn.

- Essa foto... Eu não entendo Reborn, o que tem ela? – perguntou Tsuna, fiquei apenas observando a conversa dos dois.

- Reconhece esse aqui no canto perto do Tsuna, Suzannah? – o pequeno dirigiu-se a mim antes de responder a pergunta dele apontando para uma das pessoas na foto. De inicio não consegui ver ninguém perto de Tsuna que eu realmente conhecesse, ia responder negativamente a ele quando uma impressão me pegou de surpresa, uma silhueta havia aparecido no lugar que ele apontou e começava aos poucos a ficar nítida.

- Espera, esse ai é... É o Hayato. – realmente era ele e estava com a mesma feição de poucos amigos olhando para o lado, logo após ter tirado essa conclusão Tsuna olhou para mim atônito.

- Su Suze-chan, você conhece o Gokudera-kun?

- Na verdade eu sonhei uns dia atrás com um tal de Hayato Gokudera, e bem, o cara da foto é igual a ele.

- Sonhou? Tipo, sonho médium?! – exclamou com uma feição completamente assustada, como se fosse algo totalmente impossível, isso se um bebê mafioso não fosse algo do gênero. Talvez sonhar não fosse tão impossível quanto ver como uma pessoa mesmo, como se não fosse um fantasma, por isso era a única forma de ser mais convincente se eu quisesse completar a minha missão como mediadora, o mesmo quando enfrentei o pai de Tad. Porém o bebê já sabia que não falava a verdade, devia ser um mediador também, o comentário que veio em seguida denunciou isso.

- Na verdade Tsuna, a Suzannah é uma mediadora. Isso quer dizer que ela vê e fala com os espíritos, sinto em dizer, mas os boatos da sua sala são verdadeiros, o Gokudera anda assombrando vocês.

- Quê!? Mas o Gokudera-kun nunca faria isso... Ou será que faria? – pensei que sua reação seria de medo baseada nas anteriores, mas ele estava tanto inseguro quanto preocupado, uma mistura das duas emoções. Nesse momento pensei que seria perfeito para perguntar o que o Hayato era para ele, e quando ia fazer a pergunta senti uma silhueta sombria nos observando ao longe, será que era a mesma pessoa da impressão que andava tendo que a pouco me confundi com o Hayato?

- O que estão fazendo ainda na escola escondidos? – a pessoa começou a aproximar-se aos poucos nos interrogando com uma voz assustadora. Eu olhei para o lado direito onde estava o Tsuna que pareceu ter identificado quem era o dono da voz, não parava de tremer, resolvi então checar de quem se tratava e quando me virei dei de cara com o líder, o famoso, do comitê disciplinar da escola.

- Ah, espera você é o Hibari Kyouya? – perguntei, tinha uma idéia para nos livramos dessa.

- Sim, e mesmo sendo a aluna nova se não me responderem irei mordê-los até a morte. – respondeu nada amigavelmente em posição de ataque segurando duas espécies de tonfas, bem assustador diria, mas não para mim, se o comparasse a outro líder de gangue qualquer, não que eu fosse de uma gangue mesmo meu meio irmão tendo achado, eu saberia muito bem como lidar com ele. Aproximei-me um pouco mais dele até ficarmos cara a cara e então com firmeza perguntei:

- E se você nos bater sem nenhum motivo? Estamos ainda na escola, pois temos assuntos para resolver, não quero me meter em problemas com o comitê disciplinar, entendeu? – ele olhou sério para mim sem abaixar as tonfas me encarando, seus olhos eram de um tom negro intenso e frio, chegando a serem provocantes estimulando uma possível briga. Tsuna estava quase me parando dizendo em tom baixo que não era uma boa idéia me meter com o Hibari-san, exatamente por ele ser assustador, mas não podia deixar como estava, uma hora ou outra ele ia partir para cima da gente, se eu conseguisse convencer ele de que não estávamos fazendo nada demais ele nos deixaria em paz.

Foi o que pensei de inicio, isso por que não o conhecia tão bem, era a primeira vez que me deparava com ele, desde que entrei na escola Namimori os boatos mais sombrios eram só sobre o Hayato e o líder do comitê disciplinar, de resto eram comentários dos clubes de baseball e boxe – o segundo era bastante comentado pelo Dunga então acabava ficando mais interada quanto a isso, mesmo que nunca tenha chamado a minha atenção. Era impossível não escutar na hora do almoço os comentários dele, tipo "Cara, aquele veterano é bom pra caramba, ele até criou um golpe de boxe que eu nunca ouvi falar, mas só com ele consegue dar um nocaute na hora, um round e você ta eliminado." ou até " Podem ter certeza, na próxima eu venço o Ryouhei-senpai!" isso toda vez que ficava frustrado por nunca ter ganho uma única partida, e sabe do jeito que conheço Dunga tenho certeza que essa ia acabar virando a frase mais falada dele, durante um bom tempo. – por isso pensei mais tarde que realmente, talvez tivesse exagerado no plano, e se ele fosse daqueles radicais que estão nem ai para o que você fala e só querem arrumar briga? Se fosse assim não teria jeito a não ser apelar para as minhas aulas de kick boxe.

- Ei, Hibari, nós só estamos treinando um pouco, por que não se junta a nós? – após perceber o pequeno Kyouya abaixou as tonfas um pouco surpreso e então respondeu que hoje não iria dar, pois tinha compromisso e que outro dia adoraria enfrentá-lo e foi embora, assim do nada ignorando eu e o Tsuna.

- O que há com esse cara hein? – perguntei inconformada.

- O Hibari-san sempre foi assim, parece que ele vê o Reborn como um adversário a sua altura. – respondeu recobrando-se. Por acaso vim parar numa escola de vale-tudo, o líder de um comitê que foi criado para disciplinar os alunos parecia um chefe de desordeiros, o professor particular era mafioso e o melhor aluno da sala, dos que tiram dez em todas as provas, era o braço direito do chefe de uma máfia italiana da qual este estuda na minha sala e é um completo covarde.

No final das contas não consegui perguntar o que o Hayato significava para o Tsuna e acabei tendo que voltar para casa antes que minha mãe começasse a ficar preocupada, no caminho recebi outra visita do Hayato que apareceu com uma cara brava.

- Você tinha prometido que ia proteger o Juudaime, por que não está com ele agora? – perguntou rispidamente naquele tom de encrenqueiro escolar.

- Sinto muito, mas estou de castigo, não tem como ficar tomando conta dele, aliás, sou sua amiga não sua baby-sitter. – respondi ainda mais ríspida que ele, não tinha percebido que também tenho vida pessoal e que não faço parte da gangue deles? Mesmo que significasse cumprir com uma promessa não podia desobedecer as ordens da minha mãe ou seria ainda mais difícil "proteger" o Tsuna.

- Escuta, sei que foi uma promessa, mas entenda se minha mãe me pega descumprindo as suas ordens ficarei mais encrencada e não poderei cumprir o que disse. – resolvi falar com mais calma, não adiantaria nada perder a paciência por algo assim. Eu havia parado no meio do caminho para explicar a situação para ele, como estava completamente distraída não percebi algo vindo atrás de mim, nem mesmo Hayato devia ter percebido, pois depois disso só o vi desaparecer e tudo ficar preto em seguida.

* * *

Apesar da demora consegui terminar o capitulo 7, espero que não esteja ruim, pois estou meio escassa de ideias mesmo e acaba saindo uns poucos paragráfos ou frases quando escrevo. Como minha meta é terminar a fanfic planejo escrever só mais alguns caps, acho que depois ela toma um desfecho.


End file.
